COMO UN NIÑO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Drabbles Sobre Allen, Lavi, Kanda… Un supuesto trío yualvi YuuxAllenxLavi no explicito… “lime”, creo, sería el último…
1. Chapter 1

**COMO UN NIÑO**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**Drabble** Sobre Allen… Un supuesto trió **yualvi (YuuxAllenxLavi) **no explicito…

D.Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**COMO UN NIÑO**

"_Pecador"_ es un calificativo que bien merezco…

"_Mentir"…_ es de mis pecados y habilidades lo que mejor hago…

Siempre mintiendo haciendo creer que no es algo que se me de bien…

Esto esta prohibido por las normas que la Iglesia implantó, normas que comparte con la sociedad, y que me lleva a romper otras más con una extrema facilidad…

Pero sigo siendo como un niño que disfruta de hacer travesuras esperando no ser sorprendido, siendo recorrido por la emoción de saberse haciendo algo "malo", saboreando la sensación y llevando el disfrute a un nivel más oscuro…

Como en cartas oculto ases bajo la manga siempre con una sonrisa inocente, con la misma, guardo a los ojos del mundo sentimientos que nadie debería ver.

Y sin embargo, existen dos personas que han logrado ver más haya de lo que debería ser y han sido arrastrados a un juego del que no pueden escapar…

No es sólo un cuerpo ajeno al mío el único que lo conoce, y eso es lo mejor, mientras más personas jueguen es mucho más divertido jugar…

Ambos mayores a mí, ambos iguales a mí, con cosas que quieren negar y sentimientos que ocultar…

Uno maldito como yo…

El otro con más de una falsa personalidad…

Noche tras noche, todo queda en el olvido, jugamos a las apariencias en el día, mientras que por la noche, jugamos a los mejores amigos, compartiendo secretos que nuestros cuerpos guardan, explorándonos con curiosidad y ansiedad…

Como un niño descubre el mundo a través de _los sentidos_, así descubro más de ellos:

_Observó_ sus reacciones al _tocarlos_, _escuchándolos_ gritar, gemir y ahogar sus voces por las sensaciones que experimentan cuando _saboreo_ gustoso cual caramelos y manjares sus anatomías, mientras sus esencias invaden mi _olfato_ atrapándome con el aroma tan único de cada uno, así como ellos lo hacen conmigo después de jugarse el todo por el todo, tratando de ser el ganador del juego; nunca ninguno se la deja fácil a los otros, porque es la competitividad algo propio de los jugadores que hace todo más interesante…

En todos los juegos las heridas siempre son inevitables y pese al dolor que provocan, un niño siempre sigue jugando, porque se divierte y le es grato, por eso, aunque me sienta desgarrado cuando me convierto en su juguete, vuelvo a jugar con ellos en la siguiente oportunidad…

Porque sigo siendo como un niño que aunque sabe las consecuencias de sus actos disfruta de lo que hace…

Conservando la inocencia ante los adultos, los juegos de niños pueden ser más que inocentes y sumamente peligrosos… pero no es eso algo que los mayores deban saber…

Recelosos, ocultaremos lo que sucede durante el juego, pasando inadvertido ante sus ojos el mayor tiempo posible, porque para los niños un juego es algo serio, por más insignificante que pueda parecer…

Esto es valioso para mí, como el niño que sigo siendo…

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Espero les haya gustado…


	2. Chapter 2

**COMO UN NIÑO**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**Drabble** Sobre **Lavi**… Un supuesto trío **yualvi (YuuxAllenxLavi) **no explicito…

**DEDICADO A: Detective Hikaru** por su reviews y a **Tinas86Roses** por agregarlo a sus favoritos. Quien también lo haya leído (**Gracias**)…

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**COMO UN NIÑO**

Casi siempre me comporto como un niño, jugando bromas a las personas, apodándoles en vez de llamarles por sus nombres, en algunos casos, llamándoles por el nombre que no les gusta…

Jijiji

Siempre ha sido divertido…

No espere que mis juegos llegaran a tener un tinte tan oscuro, todo era sólo una broma cuando comenzamos, una muy pesada para "Yuu-chan" y más aún para "el destructor del tiempo" alias "moyashi-chan" jeje.

Pero… las cosas simplemente se salieron de control…

Que puedo decir, con esa carita de niño que tiene el moyashi-chan ¿quién podría pensar que puede llegar a ser tan placenteramente oscuro?

¡¡¡NADIE!!!

Bueno yo YA lo sabía, eso me hace el doble de culpable, pero pensé que era sólo cuando se trataba de cartas. Aunque, de hecho, fue mi culpa por retarlo en su terreno y de paso también arrastrar a Yuu-chan, quien por cierto jamás pensé aceptara con una provocación tan simple como "¿Tienes miedo?", aunque quizá el hecho de que haya sido _precisamente_ el moyashi-chan quien lo dijera también podría tener mucho que ver, no obstante después ninguno se quejaba, incluyéndome…

Ehh… demasiado "ocupados" para hacerlo…

Recuerdo que el moyashi-chan se sonrojo todo en cuanto propuse el premio del juego…

¡¡STRIKE!!

¡Se veía tan lindo!

Y aún a pesar de lo rojo que estaba, parecía haberlo pensado casi sólo unos segundos y acepto sonriendo inocente, "pero no pienso perder" esas fueron sus palabras que quizá debí haber tomado más en serio…

No entiendo aún del todo qué clase de relación tenemos ahora, cosa poco importante después de todo noche tras noche todo queda en el olvido, jugamos a las apariencias en el día, mientras que por la noche, jugamos a los mejores amigos, compartiendo secretos que nuestros cuerpos guardan, explorándonos con curiosidad y ansiedad…

Quien haya pensado que los niños son sólo dulzura ¡se equivocó!

Aún así, he de decir que es la curiosidad una buena virtud en ellos, esas ansias por descubrir cosas nuevas es algo que el moyashi-chan aprovecha bien, tanto Yuu-chan como yo solemos disfrutarlas...

Pareciéramos ser sólo unas ricas golosinas que llega a derretir luego de haber saboreado, es como si fuéramos algo que le vuelve hiperactivo y vaya… ¡de qué forma! No sé si sea porque somos mayores que el moyashi-chan o realmente somos sus caramelos, solemos estar más que agotados luego de explorarnos mutuamente y sin embargo, cuando cae dormido no luce agotado es casi como si apenas fuera a despertar, se ve tan lleno de energía…

Yuu-chan suele mandarme a callar con su "hermoso vocabulario", alegando que quiere dormir; pareciera ser él el mayor de los tres y el más amargado, pero yo sé que no es así, porque su expresión tiende a cambiar y se ve tan vivo como un niño mientras trata de tomar el control de nosotros dos, además de también llegar a sonreír como uno…

Estoy consciente de que ni Panda ni ningún otro de los mayores pueden saber de esto y, de cierta forma, estoy sorprendido de lo bien habilidoso que es el moyashi-chan en el arte del engaño; pensé que al haber comenzado como un juego se deprimiría y su comportamiento nos delataría porque, siendo sincero, tanto Yuu-chan como yo podemos llegar a ser unos malditos genios frívolos en esa área, supongo que de algún modo es algo por lo que los tres nos esforzaremos en mantener en secreto…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	3. Chapter 3

**COMO UN NIÑO**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**Drabble** Sobre **Kanda**… Un supuesto trío **yualvi (YuuxAllenxLavi) **no explicito…

**N/A:** Que bueno que les este gustando, me hacen feliz, como es el primer trío que escribo, pues bueno :)…

**DEDICADO A:** **Detective Hikaru, Shiji, Neko Arimasu Sekai, yuki-souma, NIKONIKO-CHAN, Kurozumi, Tinas86Roses**. Quien también lo haya leído (**Gracias**)…

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**COMO UN NIÑO**

Estamos en tiempos de guerra, no debería haber lugar para los juegos. Y aún si lo hubiera no debería estar YO involucrado en alguno, perdiendo el tiempo como un niño que ignorante de la realidad pierde en tiempo con trivialidades. Y sin embargo lo estoy junto a, quien nadie lo imaginaria, dos de los idiotas más molestos que conozco:

Un guisante llorica demasiado sentimental y terco, eso es lo que veo en el primero.

Y un conejo idiota que se comportaba como un mocoso, nada acorde con su edad.

¡¡Maldita sea!!

Estamos atrapados, lo sabemos, de algún modo ese crío pelo de anciano nos arrastró a un extraño juego que si bien fue idea del estúpido conejo fue él quien al haber ganado continúo con las normas establecidas en un principio: un simple juego de cartas en donde los perdedores se encargarían de satisfacer los deseos del ganador, "_deseos_" en su interpretación sexual, también.

Si hasta puedo recordar la provocación del moyashi tan endemoniadamente apetecible, aquella mirada de reto sumada a ese extenso sonrojo una mezcla de sensualidad e inocencia tal, merecedora del chillido del conejo (¡STRIKE!).

Con dos victorias cada uno, tres de siete y se corono ganador el enano ese, no creo que dependiera sólo de su suerte, pero no pude desenmascararlo, cosa que poco importa ya.

Lo que hacemos es considerado un pecado ¡y claro que lo es! Se supone que es antinatural y, sin embargo, pareciera que los tres disfrutamos tal hecho sin remordimiento alguno, incluso con placer…

¡Tsk!

Estamos malditos de por vida, la cual de paso, será más corta que la del resto, quizá sea eso algo que me ha llevado a involucrarme con el moyashi.

De igual modo estamos ligados el conejo y yo, porque a pesar de ser "todo sonrisas" sé que no es así, aunque me vea como su contrario sabe que no soy así.

Noche tras noche, todo queda en el olvido, jugamos a las malditas apariencias en el día, mientras que por la noche, jugamos a los "mejores amigos", compartiendo secretos que nuestros cuerpos guardan, explorándonos con curiosidad y ansiedad lujuriosas, devorándonos más allá de las miradas; perteneciéndome sólo a mi tal cual son y de algún modo, cediendo a las sensaciones, les entrego más de mí de lo que a cualquiera dejaría ver.

El vejete idiota con complejo de padre me echaría un sermón de moral sobre como "_deben ser_" las relaciones humanas y cuales son los límites que "_deberíamos_" seguir si llegase a saber algo sobre este tipo de "_jueguitos_". ¡Jah! Como si me importara…

No es como si fuera, _o quisiera ser_, ejemplo de hombre moralista y sacro. Definitivamente NO.

Seguiré siendo su _chiquillo malcriado_ hasta que muera.

Lo que más sorprende en nuestra "relación", si puede ser llamado así, es la respuesta del moyashi. Uno esperaría que con lo sentimental que es, tuviera que estar el conejo consolándole la noche siguiente de iniciado el juego ante la indiferencia de ambos durante el día, porque por supuesto yo no me rebajaría a eso.

Realmente fue extraño verle con la sonrisa intacta y más aun con la complicidad oculta en sus iris para los que no están involucrados…

Nos estamos muriendo pero aun estamos vivos, saber que no tenemos nada más que "_esto_" para perder en cualquier momento, nos vuelve cautos ante los ojos de terceros. Ninguno quiere complicaciones en su **vida,** no más allá de la seriedad que nuestro deber como exorcistas amerita.

Sólo un instante en el que somos tan libres, como de niños no pudimos ser, es suficiente para nosotros para poder seguir andando…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…! Y falta uno, desde el punto de vista de… ¿Quién será?…


	4. Chapter 4

**COMO UN NIÑO**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**Drabble** Sobre **Lenalee**… Un supuesto trío **yualvi (YuuxAllenxLavi) **no explicito…"lime", _creo_…

**N/A: **¡Adivinaron: Lenalee!

_**Sobre los reviews:**_

¡Oh…! ¡Kurozumi me descubrió…! Pues si… se repite, pero con algunas _insignificantes_ modificaciones de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada uno…

Lamentablemente mi imaginación es _taaan poca_ que no puedo hacer fics largos pero como le halle gusto al trío pues _quizá luego_ ponga más de ellos…

Ok, no se pudo hacer un cuarto de lo que hacen, pero como seguro querrán más hice un micro-omake y hasta abajo una sorpresa… No se vale bajar antes de leer el drabble… ¡Jah! Cómo si fuera a saber si hacen trampa XD ¡Vivan la corrupción y los juegos!…

**DEDICADO A:** **yuki-souma, Neko Arimasu Sekai, NIKONIKO-CHAN, Shiji, Kurozumi, Tinas86Roses, Detective Hikaru**. Quien también lo haya leído (**Gracias**)…

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**COMO UN NIÑO**

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

**A LOS OJOS DE UNA NIÑA**

Siempre peleando con uno, siempre bromeando con otro, su comportamiento es como el de un niño, muchas veces he estado en medio, pero no siempre puede ser así…

De algún modo me siento sola cuando no es así…

Ninguno ha dicho nada, ninguno dirá nada, porque al hacer travesuras lo menos que quieres es ser descubierto y lo último que se hace es declararse culpable.

A pesar de guardar las apariencias a todos más allá de ellos, eh descubierto su juego, sólo por casualidad, tal vez…

No, no ha sido eso…

Soy quien mejor les conoce a cada uno de ellos, a pesar de no decir nada sobre si mismos, puedo entenderlos…

Cualquiera que los viera diría que todos son diferentes, pero no es así…

Sus vidas son cortas, sus días están contados y todos usan una mascara para ocultar su dolor:

La sonrisa amable que adorna al bufón es su máscara mientras su vida está destinada a ser corta desde que nació siendo un tipo parasito.

La cara burlesca que pone el bromista sirve para camuflajearse en su corta vida como "Lavi" y entonces algún día será alguien más.

La expresión fría que blande el samurái es sólo para que nadie entre en su vida que se reduce por una maldición a cada instante.

De dos en dos se fueron conociendo poco a poco y entonces… se encontraron a ellos mismos en los otros dos, terminando por estar completos; apenas separados por pequeñas grietas imperceptibles:

Aquellas que les permiten andar por senderos diferentes e ideologías distintas de cómo actuar y que dicen que no son parte de "uno".

Cosa que confirme, en una misión en una casa aislada en lo profundo de un bosque, viendo a través de una hendidura en la puerta, a pesar de la penumbra, sus cuerpos entendiéndose perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras…

Al principio parecía ser sólo una lucha entre los tres, no, más bien un juego en el cual todos se divertían, pude ver en todos genuinas sonrisas mientras sus ojos irradiaban una felicidad que nunca había apreciado, a pesar de ser quien más tiempo llevaba con cada uno de ellos…

¿Por qué nunca la vi?

Mi corazón se encogió dolorosamente y entonces la respuesta se desvelo ante mí conforme sus cuerpos quedaban desnudos…

Aquel sentimiento no podía ser catalogado "_familiar_", por supuesto que no…

El beso en el cual tres lenguas se saboreaban de alguna forma mientras las manos de sus dueños se deshacían de las prendas de alguno de los otros, no podía ser comparado con aquellos besos depositados alguna vez con afecto en sus frentes, cabellos o incluso mejillas por parte de alguien para alguno de ellos.

El desafió y la burla con la cual se veían era acompañada del deseo y algo más profundo que el afecto fraternal o el compañerismo, mientras trataban de tomar control mucho mayor de los otros que el que recibían, formando alianzas entre ellos para dar a _uno_ atenciones suaves y bruscas, cambiando ese _uno_ de nombre constantemente.

Parecían conocer con certeza a los contrarios pues se llenaba en ambiente de gemidos placenteros y risillas traviesas y socarronas a la vez.

Ingeniándoselas conforme pasaba el tiempo para quedar uno dentro de otro mientras besa al tercero, que a su vez es atendido en su intimidad por parte del que recibe el miembro en su interior del primero, a quien aparte de besar le estimula sus tetillas y de vez en cuando muerde su lóbulo o su cuello…

Alcanzando los límites sin un nombre especifico en los labios, pero si con sonoros gemidos que les dejan jadeantes, más incluso que cuando pelean con un akuma del más alto nivel.

No, definitivamente no es algo fraternal ni tampoco meramente lúdico, y es fácil saberlo porque el último beso de tres que se dan no es tan ansioso como el primero, es más suave y se disfrutan a pesar de ser arrebatados sus alientos por dos personas tan jadeantes como ellos mismos.

El cuidado que tienen con los otros cuerpos también lo afirma…

Que sorpresa es ver más exhaustos a los mayores, después de todo se que tenían experiencia de ese tipo entre ellos, algo que no era como es ahora su relación de tres…

Como duele quedarse aparte, pero está bien. Que no me amen como lo hacen entre ellos no significa que no me aprecien como yo a ellos…

Los quiero y, compartir mi vida con ellos mientras me sea posible es suficiente para tener un poco de su felicidad como propia…

Cuando era pequeña aprendí que las promesas son importantes y los secretos deben guardarse.

Así, como una niña, prometí en silencio guardar su secreto… después de todo, a mis ojos el amor es amor sin importar nada más…

.

.

.

_**OMAKE**_

**CABALLITO**

Allen acababa de entregar su reporte a Reever y Komui sobre una misión, habiéndolos encontrado en un pasillo.

— ¡Allen! ¡Juguemos al _caballito _(**1**)!—escucharon decir a Lavi que se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Lavi!—se sonrojo el albino; Komui y Reever pensaron que del coraje por ser indirectamente llamado niño.

—Ahora me lo llevaré—se despidió el Jr. de los mayores tomando de la mano al otro, comenzando a caminar.

No muy lejos de ellos Kanda volvía de entrenar.

— ¡¡Yuu!! ¡Allen y yo vamos a jugar al caballito! ¿Vienes?—preguntó al samurái.

Entonces al no ver sangre derramada de conejo y una extraña mirada algo lujuriosa en el japonés, así como un más fuerte sonrojo en el albino, comenzaron a dudar de que fuera un simple e inocente juego de niños (**2**) a lo que Lavi se refería...

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…! ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí…!

El "lime" fue sin nombres para que cada quien coloque a quien quiera en el lugar que quiera… Igual, cada uno puede estar en todos los sitios, no es como si sólo hubieran tenido una ronda aquella noche…

_Caballito_:

(**1**) "Móntame, como si fuera _caballito_" decía en doble sentido un compañero mío haciendo alusión al _sexo_.

(**2**) El juego del _caballito_ que yo conozco es cuando un niño pequeño es cargado en los hombros de un adulto que simula ser el caballo del vaquero que viene a ser el niño.

**¡SORPRESA!**

Ya luego (¡para mi cumpleaños el 29!) subiré _**en**_ categoría _**M**_ un Lemon del trío que se llama _**CALOR Y NIEVE**_…


End file.
